300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Homura
'Abilities' ---- Samsara of Battlefield Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Each hero kill grants 2 stacks to Homura's '''Soul Gem' and each assist grants 1 stack to Homura's Soul Gem, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Each stack grants 2 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds (maximum 20 Mana Regen per 5 seconds) to Homura and reduces her respawn time by 4% (maximum 40%). All Soul Gem stacks are cleansed if Homura dies. ---- Prayer of Rewind Q Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Passive -''' Every 7/6/5/4/3 seconds, drops a random weapon nearby Homura that lasts for 3 seconds. Homura can pick up the weapon by moving towards it and if she does, she will hold it as a buff. If she picks a new weapon while currently holding a current weapon, she will reserve the new weapon as a separated buff instead. *''Active -'' Homura immediately replaces her current weapon with a reserved one. If she has no reserved weapon, the type of replacement weapon will be random. Upon activating, the passive effect (the random weapon drops) of this skill will be disabled for 3 seconds. *''Note -'' The random weapons Homura can get from this skill are M84 Stun Grenade, M18A1 Claymore Mine and Rocket launcher. *''Note -'' When the active ability of Nice Rod is in effect, Homura will not be able to pick up any weapon on the ground. ---- '''''Betrayal of Miracle W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds *Active -''' Homura uses a currently held weapon, activating its own effect. She can use M84 Stun Grenade, M18A1 Claymore Mine, M249 Light Machine Gun and Rocket launcher without any cooldown. If Homura isn't holding any weapon, she can cast this skill to teleport to a target location within 500 range and automatically hold one random weapon (excluding M249 Light Machine Gun). '''''RPG Rocket Launcher (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''0.1 seconds (Fixed Interval) *''Available only while holding RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka *''Active (Single Rocket) -'' Homura shoots a rocket in a straight line that explodes on the first enemy hit or when reaching the maximum distance, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AD physical damage to all enemies within the explosive area. Each additional rocket Homura shoots within a single cast, she consumes 15% additional Mana cost. *''Note - ''Shooting 2/3/4/5 rockets within a single cast at skill level 5 costs a total of 80/90/100/110 Mana. M84 Stun Grenade W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''0.25 seconds (Fixed Interval) *''Available only while holding M84 Stun Grenade *''Active -'' Homura throws a stun grenade to a target area, dealing 30/70/110/150/190 + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit, blinding, and reducing their Movement Speed by 40% for 1 second. M18A1 Claymore Mine W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds (Fixed Interval) *''Available only while holding M181 Claymore Mine *''Active -'' Homura deploys a batch of claymore mines on the target area, dealing 30/50/70/90/110 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. After 1 second, the claymore mines explode, dealing an additional 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD physical damage while slightly knocking enemies up into the air. M249 Light Machine Gun W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''0.1 seconds (Fixed Interval) *''Available only while holding M249 Light Machine Gun *''Active -'' Homura channels the skill by firing a barrage of bullets strafing from left to right and right to left in a fan-shaped area for 1.5 seconds. Bullets come out every 0.1 seconds with each of them deals 6/12/18/24/30 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''Bullets can critically strike and apply Life Steal. *''Note - ''The channeling of this skill can't be interrupted by silence effect. *''Note - ''Bullets can't trigger most item effects. ---- Opposing of Restraint E Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Passive -''' Homura gains 11%/14%/17%/20%/23% bonus Attack Damage while reducing her Attack Speed by 15%/18%/21%/24%/27%. *''Active -'' Homura immediately summons and picks up the M249 Light Machine Gun. If she currently holds another weapon, she will reserve the held weapon and hold M249 Light Machine Gun instead. ---- '''''Girl's Determination R Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''90 / 70 / 50 seconds *Active -''' Homura deploys 16 rocket launchers (RPG-7 or AT-4 Bazooka) around herself that lasts for 60 seconds. Within the duration of 15 seconds, when Homura picks them from the ground, she can hold them up to 3/4/5 rocket launchers and she can then launch 3/4/5 rocket launchers that cross with each other on the target location at the same time by casting '''''RPG Rocket Launcher W. Subsequent hits on the same target from rockets fired in this manner will only deal 30% damage. Within the duration of 15 seconds, all currently held weapons, reserved weapons, and dropped weapons will become rocket launchers (except M249 Light Machine Gun). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes